From DE 10 2004 010 309 A1 a generic gas exchange valve of an internal combustion engine with a hollow valve stem and a valve disc is known. The valve disc in this case comprises a valve bottom, which on its outer edge is connected to a hollow valve cone. The valve cone in turn tapers with increasing distance from the valve bottom. The valve stem passes through the hollow valve cone and in each case is connected in a fixed manner on the one hand to the valve bottom and on the other hand to the tapered end of the valve cone. In order to be able to improve such a gas exchange valve with respect to its stability and fatigue strength, the valve bottom in the annular region located between its connection to the valve stem on the one hand and the valve cone on the other hand radially adjacently comprises at least one annular bead with a cross-sectional surface running convexly to the outside.
From DE 198 04 053 A1 a further gas exchange valve in the manner of a lightweight construction valve for an internal combustion engine with a ratio of wall thickness to stem diameter of less than 1:3 is known. This is to minimise deformations of a valve head, i.e. of the valve disc, in particular. In order to support this, the valve disc supports itself against the valve stem either directly or via an intermediate piece.